1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to circuit arrangements for a radar recognition of moving targets utilizing a moving window detector in the form of a summing circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The publication M. I. Skolnik "Radar Handbook", McGraw Hill Book Company 1970 at pages 15-18 and the magazine entitled "Wissenschaftliche Berichte" AEG-Telefunken, Volume 42, 1969, part 1, pages 39 to 48 disclose radar circuits with moving window detectors. The Telefunken publication describes the operation of a moving window detector during processing of the information for target recognition by using echo correlation connected with a binary integration circuit. A storage register which consists of a number of storage devices which correspond to the number of echo scans of the radar and which are connected in cascade is necessary as an essential component of the moving window detector thus described. The digital echo signals are passed through all of the storage devices in serial fashion and the information is removed from the last of the series of storage means as each new value is received in the first storage means. Simultaneously, all of the items of information which are contained in the moving window detector are added up in parallel fashion and this prior art process requires storage means wherein the amount of each individual storage element has to be accessible and furthermore requires an extensive adding array for combining all of the outputs of the various storage means. Such components are not available in large multi-stage modules. For a number of, for example, eight echo scans there must be seven individual storage means which are arranged in cascade. The combination of all storage outputs and the input signal must be combined with seven different adding circuits. Such an arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the application.